Tori Vega
Victoria "Tori" Vega is the main lead protagonist of the hit Nickelodeon show, Victorious. She experiences the biggest change of her life during the Big Showcase when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts. This enables her to learn more about her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends. Though she is still sometimes out of her element, she is quickly learning how things work at Hollywood Arts and really doesn't know what's coming next at the anything but ordinary school. She is portrayed by Victoria Justice. Personality Tori is pleasant, positive, kind, short-tempered, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, serious, forgiving, more mature and responsible than her sister, and can be shown to be neurotic and impatient, and sometimes stresses out a lot. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, such as in Rex Dies when she pretends that Rex came back to life to make Robbie happy and in Jade Dumps Beck, where she helps Jade and Beck get back together. Although sometimes it seems like they don't care (especially Jade), they really do love her and usually return the favor, such as when Beck did her stunt for her in Beck Falls for Tori and when they all help her to win a private concert from Ke$ha so she won't have to be Trina's assistant in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. In the beginning of the series, she was insecure of herself, as shown in Pilot when she was good enough to get into Hollywood Arts on scholarship and yet still unsure of her acting ability in The Bird Scene. However, as time progresses she is shown to become more confident in her abilities. Tori is shown to have an evil side. In Freak the Freak Out, she chases her sister Trina and tries to hit her with her dad's new camera. In the same episode, Mr. Vega tells Trina that she has to get her wisdom teeth removed, and Tori cheers and makes fun of Trina. She gets her just desserts when she has to spend the weekend taking care of Trina, while her parents are on vacation. Throughout the series, she is shown being hostile to Trina on multiple occasions. Trivia *She is half Latina from her father's side and half Irish from hermother's side. *Tori, André, Robbie, and Jade are the only four characters to appear in all episodes so far. *It took her three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *She loves "iCarly.com" and even has a sticker on her fridge with the name of the web show. She also expressed her love of the show during the crossover. *It is said in the Pilot that Tori has never had one cavity. *Her locker has the words "Make it Shine" on it, the song she sang in the Pilot episode, and lights up. *Her screen name is ToriVega. *She has kissed both Jade's and Cat's boyfriends (Beck in the Pilot; Danny in Cat's New Boyfriend). She has also kissed Carly Shay's boyfriend, Steven, but unlike the first two times she kissed another girls' significant other, she and Steven were a couple and she was unaware that he was involved with someone else at the time. *Tori has been hit three times so far in the series, by Trina in Jade Dumps Beck and in Freak the Freak Out, and by Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend. *Tori got into Hollywood Arts by singing Make It Shine in her sister's place at the big showcase. *She first met André at her house when Trina invited him to practice for their performance for the big showcase. *As seen in The Wood, Tori knows how to sing Forever Baby in Spanish.Also in Tori Tortures Teacher she understands what Sikowitz says. *Tori is a brunette, with brown eyes. *Tori has a sticker of Katy Perry and Saving Abel Jessie J and young Dan Schneider in her locker which shows she might be a fan. *An interesting note is that before Victoria Justice was cast, the gender of "Alex Mitchell" was a bit ambiguous; even boys auditioned for the role. *One of Tori's costumes is owned by Carly Shay from iCarly. *"Tori" means "bird" in Japanese. Ironically, she had an audition called the "Bird Scene." *In Sleepover at Sikowitz's she played a Cop named "Officer Pedesco" who loved Raisin Bran cereal and in the end was the only who didn't break character. This is interesting, as Tori's father is a cop. *Tori has pretended to be fictional people twice besides Officer Pedesco: Louise Nordoff in Freak the Freak Out and Crystal Waters in Beck's Big Break. *She has a fear of doing stunts, as revealed in Beck Falls for Tori. *In Tori Gets Stuck it was revealed she is allergic to Bush Daisies. *Tori reveals in the crossover that she used to watch All That (a former show on Nickelodeon, and Dan Schneider's first show for Nickelodeon). *It is also revealed that she has O- blood type. (Tori Gets Stuck) *There seems to be a recurring gag on the show about her cheekbones, from people complimenting or commenting on them *(Mrs. Lee, Ryder, Rex, and Freddie) to asking her if they're real (Ke$ha). Tori's cheekbones are squeezed by Kenan Thompson during iParty with Victorious. *Tori is very good at ping pong, as seen in The Great Ping Pong Scam. *Tori wears glasses, but this wasn't revealed until she posted a video on TheSlap that showed her wearing glasses. She wore glasses in almost every scene at home in Helen Back Again. *Tori seems to have trouble learning to play musical instruments, such as the French horn (Stage Fighting) and the piccolo (Beck's Big Break). *Tori was the owner of a fish named Goldie from June 24, 2009 to July 22, 2011. She also used to have a hamster named Kevin, as seen in Terror on Cupcake Street. *Tori has owned a black (Pilot and possibly in iParty with Victorious), pink (Season 1), and blue (Season 2) Pear Phone. *While Tori was in Yerbanian prison, she learned some Yerba language because she spoke in a foreign language to one of the prisoners. (Locked Up!) *She has had two boyfriends so far in season 2, the first being Ryder in Beggin' on Your Knees and Steven Carson on iParty with Victorious, although it isn't confirmed where iParty with Victorious falls in the Victorious timeline. *Tori seems to be able to speak Spanish, because in Tori Tortures Teacher she could understand what Sikowitz was saying. *She is an Honor Student (Terror on Cupcake Street). *Most people think Tori is taller than her older sister, Trina Vega, except when Trina wears heels. *Tori is seen to not take enough risks in The Gorilla Club. *Tori does not have a driver's license like a normal teenage girl as seen in Driving Tori Crazy. *Tori wears a pink watch in Tori & Jade's Play Date, and a red watch in How Trina Got In *She can play the piano very well as seen in Tori Goes Platinum. *Out of all the main characters (and all chracters), she has the most fans on The Slap.com, with over a million fans, probably because she is the main star of the show. *She had Jade's number blocked on her phone (as mentioned in Robarazzi) *It is possible that her butt shakes when she is nervous. (Helen Back Again) *She wears glasses. (Helen Back Again) Category:Characters